Current hospital accreditation standards require performance evaluation of hospital equipment. Although certain performance aspects of electronic sphygmomanometers can be evaluated, a standardized complete evaluation is not commercially available. We are currently developing a system to simulate a subject during the blood pressure measurement cycle. This system will serve as a standard "patient" for the evaluation of electronic sphygmomanometers. In practice, a user will be able to interface an electronic sphygmomanometer to the calibrator and select the values, such as blood pressure and heart rate, which the sphygmomanometer is to be tested at. At the conclusion of the test a summary report will be provided.